Shadow War
by anime-stu
Summary: Exchange student may have a millinium like item from ancient china, could he be yugis match?
1. The Rivalry

YU-GI-OH  
  
SHADOW WAR  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
THE RIVALRY  
  
  
  
"Your move, Joey." Yugi said to his friend Joey.  
  
"Alright, I'll use my newest card, the Lightning dragon." Joey plays his newest card that he gotten a little earlier. The Lightning Dragon has a good 2200/1600 ability. "And I am going to have it attack your Stone Frog."  
  
Stone Frog is one of Yugi's newest cards. Stone Frog has an ability score of 1400/1800.  
  
"Good move," Yugi congratulated. But it's actually also a bad move."  
  
"What? Why is that?"  
  
"You're not the only one with new cards Joey." Yugi flips over his faced down trap card call Reversed Flush.  
  
"A Reversed Flush, what does that do?"  
  
"Reversed Flush allows you to deal damage to me."  
  
"So what is that a bad move?"  
  
"My Stone Frog remains in play. And it also redirects the damages from my life points, to yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm suppose to receive 400 damages. But thanks to this card, 'Reversed Flush,' the damage is dealt straight to you instead."  
  
"Yeah big deal, that's a great card, and it only brings my life points down to 300, I still have a chance to beat you for the first time." Both Yugi and Joey been playing for awhile. Yugi have only 1375 life points left, as Joey has 700.  
  
"Oh, did I mention it doubles the damage?"  
  
That gotten Joeys attention. "Oh no, I lost again."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's going on guys?" It was Tea. She is heading over to see what's going on. "Oh, you two were playing Duel Monsters. So how many points did Yugi win by this time?"  
  
"Hey wait an minute, how did you know I lost?" Joey demanded.  
  
"You always loose to Yugi. Not to mention you always moan when you lose."  
  
Joey begins to growl.  
  
Yugi then said, "he's doing much better. He actually brought me down to 1375. That's his best yet against me."  
  
Later that day, in Yugis and Joeys last class, a new student walks in. The teacher told everyone that his name is Chincha, and he's from China. Everyone greeted, and Chincha sat next to Yugi.  
  
"Hi, I'm Yugi, and this is my friend, Joey."  
  
"Hello," Chincha replied. Then he notices the pyramid around Yugi's neck. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh this, this is a millennium puzzle. I solved it, and suddenly…lets just say it brought me better luck in the duel monsters game."  
  
"Oh, you play duel monsters?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
  
"No, but I've heard a lot about it. It's no different then the game I play over in China. Same rules, same everything, except we call it the Demishine Masters. In fact I also have something like your millennium puzzle, that also brought me luck." Chincha brought out a necklace of a dragon. This is called a Zodiac Tied. From Ancient China. It is rumored that Deminshine Masters are played among clan leaders of ancient china, until something happened, and the monsters are sealed in cards."  
  
"That's almost the same legend as my millennium puzzle. Except it came from Ancient Egypt. And over their they call it the Shadow Game, and it was between Pharaohs."  
  
"Hey I got an idea," Joey went. "Since both of our games isn't different from each other, why don't we play a game sometime?"  
  
"I would love too," Chincha said, "but over in my country, we play to keep cards from the loosing opponents. That's what separates both of our games. With this rule I lost only four cards, but won eighteen."  
  
"But we can still play for fun. Not gambling any of our cards. Can't you do that?"  
  
"Only in an official duel."  
  
"Well, this is just for fun, so it wont be official."  
  
Chincha thought for a moment. "I guess that would be alright."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So were you two in any tournaments?"  
  
"We were in the Duel Monsters tournament that took place on an island a few months back. All we have to do is collect ten stars from our opponents before we can duel a man name Maximilleous. We start out with two chips, but I have to share one with Joey. Which is ok, because I defeated a rival who threw away my best cards overboard from the ship. I took both of his star chips."  
  
"Wow. A lot had happen, huh?"  
  
"You could say that." Yugi smiles and closes is eyes and at the same time, cocks his head a little.  
  
Then Chinha says, "the tournament I was in, took place last year. It was for the Zodiac cards." Chincha shows Yugi and Joey his Zodiac monster cards, all in Chinese. I have defeated many rivals, and won all twelve of these cards as prizes."  
  
"Oh, may I see them?" Yugi ask.  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Chincha hands over his cards.  
  
Yugi and Joey starts to look at them. Monkey Zodiac 2600/2700, Sheep Zodiac 2700/2400, Horse Zodiac 2600/2550, Tiger Zodiac 2475/2000, Rabbit Zodiac 2100/2700, Rat Zodiac 2245/2300, Snake Zodiac 2350/2200, Ox Zodiac 2850/2600, Rooster 1980/2350, Dog Zodiac 2100/1980 and finally the Boar Zodiac 2425/2000.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Joey starts to complain. "I see only eleven cards here. I thought you said twelve. Plus their suppose to be a dragon in their too. So what happen to it? Did you loose it?"  
  
Chincha answers with a small laugh, "no, of course not. I kept my Dragon Zodiac in my pockets. Don't worry, when we duel, you'll be able to see it in action. Let's just say it's much stronger then those other eleven cards."  
  
"Yeah no wonder, it's a Dragon Zodiac for crying aloud. It's suppose to be the strongest anyways."  
  
"So tell me, does your country has the same type of cards like my Zodiacs?"  
  
Yugi answers, "not that I know of. My grandpa knows a lot about this game. He never told me about this, so I presume we don't have any cards like that."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
Late that night, Yugi, Joey and Maya is in Joeys bedroom, talking about stuff, like their day, and what their plans would be. Joey even brought up Chincha.  
  
"Oh, maybe I should duel him sometime." Tea said.  
  
"Not before me, Tea." Joey said. Then he turns to Yugi and said, "hey Yugi, aren't you going to argue who gets to duel Chincha first?"  
  
"Nah, I'll go last." Yugi said. Besides, I would like to have time to research this Deminshine Masters game. So that way I can think of a strategy against his deck, and maybe even his Zodiac cards."  
  
"What? He has Zodiac cards?"  
  
Joey turns back to Tea, "yeah, zodiac monster cards. He has one of each animal of the Chinese zodiac. He only showed us eleven of his, and wont show us his Dragon Zodiac unless we see it in a duel first.  
  
"I would even like to do research on Chichas Zodiac Tied. I think it could be a lot like the millennium items, except they have the souls of old clan leaders of ancient china."  
  
"Yeah well, as soon as I find this Chincha kid, I'm going to clean the floor with him." Maya promises  
  
The next day, Joey showed Maya where Chincha locker is, and left her there to wait for him. Maya waited for after a couple of classes before Chincha actually showed up.  
  
"Well it's about time you showed up." Tea said.  
  
"Um, do I know you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Tea. My friends Yugi and Joey told me a lot about you. And I was wondering if you would like to duel with me. Officially."  
  
"But in my game, officially would mean we'll have to gamble with one of our cards."  
  
"Yeah I know. Listen, I got this really old card that I never use, but it's really good. It's called an Angel Serick. If you win, you can have it."  
  
"Alright, and if you win, you can have my Dragon Zodiac card."  
  
"What? Are you really going to put that card on the line?"  
  
"Of course, do we have a deal?"  
  
This kid doesn't know what he's getting into. "All right, I accept." They shook hands. "We'll play right outside, during lunch. I'll even put my Angel Serick in my deck."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you their."  
  
After a quick lunch, Yugi and Joey talk inside in an empty class room. Yugi is coaching Joey on strategy. "Now, don't just stick with your beginning strategy, if you have to, think up a new one."  
  
"Oh, ok. That'll be kind of hard. But I'll give it a try when I'm in that situation next time."  
  
"Good, because you are going at random, and sometimes not thinking. That's usually your weakness."  
  
"Yeah, well…" Joey went silent. "Hey, is that Tea and Chincha their?"  
  
Yugi look out the same window, seeing them. "Why, yes it is."  
  
"Oh, that bitch. I told her I'm going first. Let's go see how she's doing." Knowing Tea, they knew that she and Chincha are dueling.  
  
"You play a pretty good game," Chincha congratulated.  
  
"Thanks, but it's not over yet." Chincha has about 800 life points left, as Tea has 1650.  
  
Chincha draws a card, and then smiles. "You want to see my Dragon Zodiac?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well I just drew it, and going to…" He quickly notices that Yugi and Joey are on their way there, running as fast as they can. "Sorry, but I don't want Yugi and Joey to see my Dragon Zodiac yet." He places the card into his shirt pocket.  
  
When Yugi and Joey arrived, they noticed the playing field. Chincha has his Boar, Ox and Rooster Zodiac out. But also a couple new creatures, a Blue Lightning Lion 2150/1900, and a Dark Samurai 2300/1750. Also a trap card, facing down, presumed it to be in hiding.  
  
And Tea has her Angel Serik out in play.  
  
"Why do you two have to show up, he was about to play his Dragon Zodiac until he noticed you two were coming." Tea yelled at both Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Um, sorry." Joey went.  
  
Chincha lays down a card, facing down. A monster card, no doubt, since it is in a monster slot.  
  
"Your turn." Chincha said to Tea.  
  
Tea drew a card. "Ah ha." She plays a Burning light card that increases the Angel Serik cards abilities to 3000/3150. "Alright, and my Angel Serik will attack your Boar Zodiac." In attempt to deal 1000 damages to Chincha, and win that Dragon Zodiac card.  
  
But Chincha wasn't worried, he kept smiling. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you just lost this round."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chincha flips over his monster card, that is actually a trap card called Ambush. This trap card is just like Yugis 'Reverse Flush,' except it deals normal amount of damages, and it can be played on a monsters slot. This card can be used to trick his opponents in attacking.  
  
Chincha: 800 Tea: 650  
  
She wasn't too happy about that. So she ended her turn.  
  
Chincha draws another card. He plays it on his under his Ox Zodiac, faced down, so no one can see. "My Ox Zodiac attacks your Angel Serik."  
  
Tea thought for a moment, and realizes that Chincha still has a hidden trap card. So keeping her mouth shut, she plays the Shield card that cancels opponents attack.  
  
But Chincha flips over the trap card. Showing it to be called the Countersack. That counters opponents card that just been played, and deals 50 damages to the opposing player.  
  
1 Chincha: 800 Tea: 600  
  
Then finally Chincha showed what the card he had hidden under his Ox Zodiac. It's a spell card called, Evil Eye. It makes the defending monster not to fight back, and get destroyed if possible. And all extra damages is still dealt to the opponent, doubled. Which deals 600 damages.  
  
Chincha: 800 Tea: 0  
  
"I lost," Tea became stunned. "I lost, ah, 800 to nothing. I can't believe it."  
  
Chincha got up, and grab his cards and Tea's Angel Serik card as well. "Good game, you were one of the few people who came close to almost beaten me." Then he turns to Yugi, and Joey. "So, who's going to challenge me next?"  
  
Joey instantly went, "I will. Tea is suppose to go after me, but I'll challenge you, anytime, anywhere."  
  
"I can't believe it. Why did I lose? Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Tea kicked Yugi and Joey out of her room so she can work off her anger.  
  
"Boy, I never seen her this mad before." Joey went.  
  
"I know." Yugi agreed.  
  
They waited for over an hour before Tea finally calmed down. "Just how could he have beaten me?"  
  
"Well, it is a different game, with same rules and all that. So maybe you lost, because Chincha's deck is different by country designed. And anyways, the way Chincha explained his Dragon Zodiac card to us, it seems that either way, you'll still lose."  
  
"Who ask you?" Tea yelled, as if her anger came back.  
  
There's something about that Zodiac Tied that bothers me. Yugi thought to himself. I wonder if there is a connection between Chincha, the millennium items, and even Tea's rage. She never been this angry after a lost, and she doesn't loose a lot. And she hadn't been on a good winning streak either. So what's going on?  
  
Chincha stands by the window, staring past it. Watching clouds as if they're taking form of a dragon. Then in a complete different voice he said, "now, let the Shadow War begin the continuation. Ancient China against Ancient Egypt, being fought in Japan. Who would've guessed it?" 


	2. Secrets Revealed

YU-GI-OH  
  
SHADOW WAR  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
SECRETS REVEALED  
  
  
  
At Yugis grandfathers store, Joey walks in, and ask for any new and strong cards.  
  
"Sorry, you gotten all the cards you need. Unless you want to buy some more."  
  
Joey said, "of course. Theirs this kid from China with a really good built deck. He already defeated Tea, and she was close, if it wasn't for his trap cards. She believes that his biggest strength came from his trap cards. He kept them all hidden, as well as some other cards. So do you have any cards I could use to stop his trap cards?"  
  
"Well, of course." Yugis grandfather walks behind a counter, and grab a large box marked, 'spells.' He opens it, and looks through the cards inside. Then he pulls out three cards, all of them spell cards. "These cards are called, annihilation. They cant counter trap cards, all you got to do, is play them as soon as this Chinese kid reveals his trap card. Not only it'll cancel out the traps affect, but it'll also double the damages dealt to your opponents. These spell cards are rare to find."  
  
"Sweat, I'll take them."  
  
"That'll be 3600 Yin."  
  
"What? 3600 Yin? Why are you charging me that much?"  
  
"I'm selling these cards to you in value. You see, common cards mostly have a value of 10 Yin. But these cards are rare, and have a value of 1200 Yin."  
  
"Heh, I only have enough for one. But alright, with my Time Wizard, and some of my spell cards that can bring discarded cards back to my hand, I may stand a chance."  
  
Yugi spoke up, "are you sure? You never defeated Tea before, and now you're going up against the same person who defeated her?"  
  
"Huh, Yugi? How long have you been standing their?"  
  
"You mean you never noticed I was standing here?" Yugi found that shocking.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, with your height and all, I never saw yah."  
  
"Don't feel bad Joey, I didn't realize he was here either until he said something." Said Yugis grandfather.  
  
"What? I've been helping you for over an hour."  
  
"And I thought you left over a half hour ago."  
  
Yugi starts to feel a little angry about this, but Joey and his grandfather is enjoying it.  
  
As soon as Joey paid for his card, and left, Yugi ask his grandfather about the Deminshine Masters game over in China.  
  
"Hm, I never heard of that game before. But luckily I know someone who lives over in China, and is doing the same business as I am. Maybe I'll have a talk with him. Why do you ask?"  
  
Yugi explained that Deminshine Masters and Duel Monsters are different games, but have the same rules and plays. After Yugi had finished helping his grandfather, Yugi went home.  
  
That evening outside of a restaurant, Joey and Chincha began their duel. "So I'll gamble my Dragon Zodiac, for which of your cards?"  
  
"My brand new Annihilation spell card. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"Alright. I except the challenge. Why don't you go first?"  
  
1 Chincha: 2000 Joey: 2000  
  
"Alright." Joey draws his hand, and an extra card to begin his turn. Then he plays one of his trap cards, hidden, before playing his first monster of the game, his Baby Dragon. "I'm done for now."  
  
"Good," Chincha said, drawing a card to add into his hand. Then he plays his Rooster Zodiac, including a hidden trap card as well.  
  
"Ha," Joey went all of a sudden. He flips over his trap card, revealing that it can destroy any card just played by his opponent. "I'm using this trap card and target your trap card that you just played."  
  
Chincha reveals the card. It's called the Counter Buck. When this trap card gets targeted, it destroys any monster in play, and deals 50 damages to its owner.  
  
"What? No way!" I'm screwed if this guy keeps it up. It's as if he knows what my moves are. He is targeting my Baby Dragon, I knew it. Then it'll be me: 1950 to him: 2000.  
  
"I'm targeting my Rooster Zodiac card with this trap card."  
  
Chincha: 1950 Joey: 2000  
  
"What?" That surprise Joey. "Why did you just do that for?" Then he notices that one of the cards in Chinchas hand is missing.  
  
Then Chincha picks up his Rooster Zodiac card, to reveal another card, right under it, facing down. Joey never realized that Chincha played two cards at once, in the same slot.  
  
The hidden card is a spell card that is called Shinshine Revenge. What it does is that when ever this monster is destroyed, it'll be brought back into play, and deal 500 damages to the opposing player.  
  
2 Chicha: 1950 Joey: 1500  
  
That isn't good, Joey thought. It's the first round of the game, and already it's me: 1500 to him 1950. I wish Yugi was here, he'd know what to do.  
  
Yugi had eaten a really big dinner, to celebrate his mothers promotion at work. So he lays resting in his bed, sleeping off the food he had just ate. Then he begins to start dreaming.  
  
In a dark and foggy place, Yugi walks around lost. Sweat begins to drop down his face, wondering if he's heading in the right direction. He keep on walking, until he starts to see the Dark Magician in front of him. Shocked, Yugi looks around to see all the monsters he has in his deck, all around him. Then they all suddenly disappear.  
  
Then the seven millennium items appear, even Yugis millennium puzzle is their too. Finally came Maximus, Yugis arch enemy. The man who kidnapped his grandfathers soul, forcing him to compete in the tournament a few months back.  
  
Then came all the pharaohs of the millennium items, including Yami himself, is their along with them too.  
  
Then Yamis eyes came into a much larger and clearer view. The view that scared Yugi like he never been scared before. Those eyes of his in front of him looks evil and angry.  
  
Then the eyes shrank back down to Yu-Gi-Oh's form, and pointed behind Yugi.  
  
Yugi turns around to find the twelve Zodiac Tieds. Their came twelve faces, and one of them is Chincha himself, right next to the Dragon Zodiac Tied.  
  
Then he heard something to his right, between both images in his dream. He turns to see, and finds the twelve Zodiac Tieds had caste out their monsters. The seven pharaohs did the same. It seamed that Yugi and found himself in a middle of a war, between the seven pharaohs, and the twelve Chinese people.  
  
3 Chincha: 1450 Joey: 300  
  
Joey still never saw Chinchas Dragon Zodiac card, and is running out of options.  
  
Chincha passes the opportunity to finish Joey off, and ended his turn. Joey draws a card, which is the Annihilation. Finally, he thought.  
  
He looks down at the table. Joey still has his Baby Dragon, along with his Time Wizard and his Lightning Dragon. He has nothing else useful in play, nor in his hands. Then he looks to see Chinchas cards. All Chincha has is a Ox Zodiac, Sake Zodiac, and a monster that is in hiding.  
  
Joey knows that the card in hiding isn't the Ambush card, because he already fell for it. It's a different card, and Chincha promised that there are no copies in his deck.  
  
Joey looks into his hand again, finding a card called, the Helping Finder. This spell card allows Joey to find any card he want in his deck, and put it out into play. Joey plays the spell card, and took out the Red-Eye Black Dragon that he won off of an opponent during the Duel Monsters tournament.  
  
Chincha plays a spell card called a Monster Feast. Where it automatically destroys any monster that is just been put into play, but deal 25 damages to the owner who played the Monster Feast.  
  
4 Chincha: 1425 Joey: 300  
  
"All right, I'm having my Lightning Dragon attack your Snake Zodiac. Joey doesn't want to take the chance in attacking the hidden monster, hoping it wasn't a trap. "And I'm playing Ultra Blast spell card on it. Increasing its attack power by plus 1000. It's now 3200/1600 monster."  
  
"Good move, Joey. You destroyed my Snake Zodiac. And it could've done 1000 damages to me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'could've?'" This gotten Joey worried a little bit.  
  
Chincha flips over his hidden monster. It's called Mirror Wall, a 0/2500 monster. It redirects the damages done by the opponent, straight to the opponent themselves if they aren't targeting this card.  
  
Chincha: 1425 Joey: 0  
  
"Oh no. I lost. That was a cheap shot."  
  
"Ha, sorry."  
  
Joey as agreed, took out his Annihilation card from his hand, and gave to Chincha.  
  
Yugi had enough watching these monsters fight each other, and takes off in the opposite direction. After running, and running, he realize that something is missing. His millennium puzzle. He stop to look around, not finding it.  
  
Then suddenly, as if being teleported, he finds himself in the middle of the desert. Then he heard some fighting behind him. He turns around to see people, wearing ancient cloths. One side are seven people, wearing ancient Egyptian clothing, along with the millennium items. The other side is twelve Chinese people, wearing ancient Chinese clothing, and each wearing a Zodiac Tied.  
  
They were playing shadow games. A tournament to see who's the best. It seamed like it's about to start, so Yugi sat down in the sand to watch.  
  
Maybe the millennium puzzle is trying to give me a history lesion, Yugi thought.  
  
He watch as two people, one from both sides, step forward. One of the Egyptians is wearing the millennium puzzle, as the Chinese guy is wearing the Rat Zodiac. I wonder if that Egyptian is the man who possesses my millennium puzzle, Yugi thought.  
  
Joey knocks on the door, and Yugis mother answers it. "Oh, hi Joey."  
  
"Hello. Is Yugi home?"  
  
"Yes, we had a big supper, and he's in his room taking a nap. Want to try some of my food?"  
  
"Eh, sure, why not? After my duel, I'm starving." Yugis mother invited him in. As she nukes up the leftover food, Joey walk to Yugis room to let him know he's here. "Um, did you say Yugis asleep in his room?"  
  
"Of course. He told me he's going to take a nap, and hadn't left his room since."  
  
"Is their any other place he sleeps at night besides his bed? Or does he sleep walk?"  
  
Yugis mother walks to see why Joey is asking all of these questions, finding that Yugi is gone.  
  
Yugi watches in amazement, as both sides defeat each other in Shadow games. One by one, someone on either side falls. Then finally came to the point where only two people remain. The pharaoh with the millennium puzzle, and the Chinese person with the dragon Zodiac tied.  
  
This has gotten Yugis attention.  
  
Joey and Yugis mother searches the house. When Joey checks Yugis room again, he finds that the millennium puzzle is still in Yugis room. "That's odd. Yugi never takes that puzzle off unless he is sleeping. He always has that thing on."  
  
Then the puzzle began to glow a little bit. "Wow, the light. Alright, what the hell's going on?"  
  
The duel that is about to commence determines which side will win. Just as they are about to begin the final duel, someone runs up to the group, telling about something. Then the duel has ended their, before the final duel began.  
  
When Yugi turns around, he finds the pharaoh with the millennium puzzle around his neck, their.  
  
"Welcome. This is my true form. We, the Egyptians, had actually made contact with the Chinese. It appears that they too, have the Shadow games. Except they had no rules or order. So we taught them, and it worked. After over a century, the twelve Chinese warlords came over here, and began a Shadow War against us. The Shadow War is a competition between us, and them. Myself and Chinteliko are the only ones left. Before our duel began, Romans started to come. We don't want the world to learn about the Shadow games yet, so we acted quickly to hide this magic. Me and the other pharaohs compete in secrecy, and the Chinese went home, and never returned. Only those warlords know about our existence. Now the Shadow War has to come to an end, soon."  
  
"Why is that?" Yugi ask.  
  
"We and Chinteliko who possesses Chincha, have to finish this, soon. The Shadow War has begun to continue, after over a millennium. Only our duel against them, can determine who wins the Shadow War that has been postponed since that very day. I have waited ever since then to compete against that warlord, Chinteliko. And now it finally came."  
  
"I now understand." Yugi said.  
  
"Chinteliko has a Dragon Zodiac since then, and will never be revealed until we begin."  
  
"Chinteliko had all twelve Zodiac?"  
  
"No, each warlord has their own Zodiac monster, representing their Tied. Chinteliko had the Dragon Zodiac back then. None of us pharaohs has ever seen that Dragon. So we will be the first to see it, if he plays it."  
  
"Alright. I'll challenge him, so you can rest more easily knowing you've finished your competition."  
  
"Thank you, Yugi."  
  
Then Yugi woke up. He turns around to see Joey, staring at Yugi, with a shocked face. "Where the hell did you just come from?"  
  
"Hm? Oh I was here the whole time."  
  
"Not a minute ago."  
  
Confused, Yugi decides to ignore Joey, and got up. "Wow, I was having this weird dream. But it involves my next duel with Chinteliko."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I mean Chincha. I'm now ready. How did you do?"  
  
"I lost. Experiencing advise, watch out for his Mirror Wall, that's what finished me off."  
  
"I will Joey. Thanks. The Shadow War will end tomorrow."  
  
"The Shadow War. Maybe you should either stop talking, or start explaining."  
  
"Later, I want you to start telling me exactly what happen during your duel with Chincha."  
  
"Great, but right now, I'm starving like crazy." Joey went. 


	3. The Challenge

YU-GI-OH  
  
SHADOW WAR  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
THE CHALLENGE  
  
  
  
On the weekend, Joey leads Yugi and Tea to Chincha's house. Their, they ring the bell, and Chincha answers it. "Why hello their, Yugi, have you come to challenge me?"  
  
"Of course, or at least Yami does, anyways."  
  
"Well, of course, come right in, and make yourselves conferrable."  
  
Everyone entered, and Chincha left to the kitchen to grab some refreshments for his guest, along with a huge tray of food, and set it in front of Joey.  
  
"Hey, now that's more like it." Joey went after eyeballing the food.  
  
Yugi then ask, "did you ever know anything about the Shadow War, between Ancient China and Ancient Egypt?"  
  
"Of course, Chinteliko told me about it. He said that it was between my Chinteliko, your Yami pharaoh, before the Romans came and invaded the Egyptians. This taken place long before the shadow magic in Ancient Egypt was sealed away. But in Ancient China, it was just kept hidden, before all the clan leaders who posses these Zodiac Tieds died away. Both type of items posses the same power, opens the evil inside, or the darkness inside. Either way, their still cold hearted and live without feeling, and increases your chances of winning."  
  
"Yeah, that is correct about the millennium items. So when do you want to duel? Yami wants to finish this shadow war as soon as possible."  
  
"Soon, after you know the risks involved."  
  
"What do you mean by, 'risks?' Is that a threat?"  
  
Then suddenly, Chincha changes into a complete different form, Chinteliko. "I think its time for your two friends to take a nap."  
  
Tea went, "I'm in no damn mood to…" Tea went out like a light.  
  
Joey then went, "hey, now what the he…" Then Joey went out like a light.  
  
Then without any hesitation, Yugi transforms into Yami-yugi. "What have you done to them?" Demanded Yami.  
  
"Nothing, I just put them to sleep. Not to mention that after Chincha dueled them, I caste a spell that gave Tea her moods, and Joey his appetite. Here's the deal, if you win, I'll remove these spells, and will never return. And your side wins the shadow war after all these centuries."  
  
"And if you win?"  
  
"They'll keep the spells, and I'll own your soul, along with Yugi."  
  
"That doesn't seem a fair bet. I want your soul if I win."  
  
"If you do not accept, then I'll take everyone's soul in the world, and bring these monsters back to life."  
  
Even though Yami is cold hearted, he still wont allow this to happen. "But that'll bring chaos. Many lives will get killed, especially without any tamers to tame the monsters."  
  
"Not my problem, I can tame them. What do you say, do you accept?"  
  
"What choice do I have? Alright, I'll accept. But if I win, I wont hesitate to annihilate you."  
  
"Ha, alright, be that way. If I win, I'll go into the graveyard to meet the Reaper of the Cards. Same thing will happen to you, if you lose. And I'll have your host as a slave."  
  
"Deal. I'm accepting this because I know, you'll loose."  
  
"You better hope you're right, because my Dragon Zodiac is far stronger then anything else in my deck."  
  
Then suddenly the room darkened. Foggy clouds roam the room, they just entered the shadow realm, to finish the shadow war.  
  
"I'll allow you to go first," said Chinteliko as his deck appears out of thin air.  
  
"Alright." Yami agreed as he takes out his deck out of his pocket.  
  
Both duelist shuffled their decks, and place them on the ground before drawing their five card starting hand.  
  
Yami-Yugi: 2000 Chinteliko: 2000  
  
Yami plays a Cost Free magic card, that allows him to play any high level monsters, without paying the sacrificing cost, and remains in play. Then Yami plays a Stone Frog (1400/1800) in attack mode. Then he plays a trap card, upside down, in hiding. (Yes, the cards here comes to life)  
  
"I end my turn."  
  
"Good, now it's my turn." Chinteliko plays also played a spell card that is called, 'Cost Free." Then he plays a Clans Rooster (1235/780) in attack mode. Then he plays a trap card in hiding. "I'm done."  
  
"Fine." Yami draws a card from his deck. Yami then plays another monster in play, this time in hiding.  
  
Just then, Chinteliko reveals his trap card, the 'Countersack.' Cancels any card just played, and deals 50 damages to the owner. Yami felt a small amount of pain after receiving damages.  
  
"Oh, by the way, in this game, you can feel pain when you receive damages. What do you think about this final battle, huh?"  
  
The card that Yami just lost was his Dark Magician (2500/2100).  
  
1  
  
2 Yami-Yugi: 1950 Chinteliko: 2000  
  
Yami started to growl a little bit.  
  
"What's the matter Yami? Didn't expected that?"  
  
Yami continues playing. Their was nothing in his hand, so he ends his turn.  
  
"Being cautious I see." Said Chinteliko. "Or you don't have any other useful cards, do you?" Chinteliko starts to laugh while he draws a fresh card. He then plays a monster card, in hiding. Then he plays another trap card in hiding. Then he ended his turn.  
  
Yami draws a card, and plays another monster card, in hiding. Then plays another trap card in hiding. Then he sends his Stone Toad to attack Chintelikos Clan's Rooster. The Stone Toad won the battle.  
  
3 Yami-Yugi: 1950 Chinteliko: 1380  
  
"Ah, good. You never gotten rusty after all these years, Yami."  
  
Yami ended his turn.  
  
Chinteliko draws a card, and then plays it. The Ox Zodiac (2850/2600), in attack mode. Then he ends his turn.  
  
Yami draws, and then plays Gaia Dragon Knight (1600/600) in defense mode. He also changes his hidden monster from attack, to defense mode (still in hiding).  
  
Yami realizes that he's screwed. It's 1950 to 1380, giving him the advantage. But that's not good. Yami still has Gaia Dragon Knight, Stone Frog, and his hidden monster in play. But then Chinteliko has his Ox Zodiac, and a hidden monster right next to it.  
  
Yami then plays another trap card, hidden before ending his turn.  
  
Chinteliko laughed hard. "This is too easy, I thought you were much more of a challenge. Pathetic. Well, don't worry, I'll take good care of Yugi for you." He plays a magic card called, 'Changing Tactics." That changes all opponents monsters to their opposite modes. Then he has the Ox Zodiac attack Yugis hidden monster.  
  
The hidden monster was a Beaver Warrior (1200/1500). The Ox Zodiac destroyed the Beaver Warrior.  
  
Yami felt intensive pain as the damages are received. He almost lost conciseness, but stayed awake to finish this duel.  
  
4 Yami-Yugi: 600 Chinteliko: 1380  
  
"Oh, look at that. I thought I won. Oh well. Maybe I'll finish you off on my next turn."  
  
Yami draws another card.  
  
"Remember Yami, do your best because you will die on your next turn, and the world will be my slaves."  
  
Yami laughs. "It's a good thing I've been saving these cards, and I also barrowed them from one of my friends."  
  
Yami plays a Holy Transfer. Which allows both players to switch life points.  
  
5 Yami-Yugi: 1380 Chinteliko: 600  
  
"And I'll also play another card from a friend of mine. The Healer's Gift magic card, which increases my life points to a +500.  
  
6 Yami-Yugi: 1880 Chinteliko: 600  
  
"Impressive Yami." Chinteliko congratulated.  
  
"I'm not done yet. I still have one card left in my hand." Yugi plays his last card from his hand. The Horn of Heaven magic card. Allows Yami to sacrifice a monster, to destroy one of opponents monsters.  
  
Since there's a chance that the hidden monster card is that ambush trap card, Yami targeted the Ox Zodiac, destroying it, sacrificing his own Stone Frog.  
  
Then Yami ended his turn.  
  
"Very good Yami." Chenteliko congratulated again. "Very impressive." Chinteliko then plays a Sheep Zodiac card after drawing it (2700/2400), and also increases his life points by how many monsters are in play times 200.  
  
Yami-Yugi: 1880 Chinteliko: 1200  
  
Chenteliko then ended his turn. Yami realizes that Chentilko still hadn't revealed that hidden monster card.  
  
"Well aren't you going to reveal that card?"  
  
"When the right time comes, I will. Just worry about the game play. And by the way, have you gone soft?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?"  
  
"It seams like you've got a spot for the people of the world."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you have gone soft."  
  
"I have not. I never treated you clan leaders like this. Treat me like I'm still a pharaoh."  
  
"But you're not, Yami. You're now a dead spirit, trapped in a millennium item, playing children game that is so exciting. I say this new improvement on your deck can have this game go either way. What do you think?"  
  
"I think you should shut the hell up, and play."  
  
"Oh fine, you must not be much of a talker, are you?"  
  
Chinteliko draws a card to begin a new round. He didn't play anything, and skipped right to the attack phase.  
  
He sends his Sheep Zodiac to attack Yamis only remaining monster, the Gaia Dragon Knight. "You loose Yami." Chinteliko says.  
  
"Not quite," says Yami. He flips over a trap card called, 'Giants Strength.' Which gives any of Yamis monsters a +1200/+1000 bonus to their abilities, and remains in play until discarded.  
  
Sheep Zodiac has only 2700/2400. And Yamis Gaia Dragon Knight now has 2800/1600. Both monsters are now destroyed.  
  
7 Yami-Yugi: 780 Chinteliko: 1200  
  
"Why, very impressive. But just incase." Chinteliko plays his Mirror Wall (0/2500). And then finally, reveals his hidden card that he had in play since his second turn. "You should be very proud, Yami, you're actually the first to see this card."  
  
When he flips it over, it is revealed as a Dragon Zodiac (3250/3000). Then Chinteliko said, "I'll give you one more turn, before you die."  
  
"Alright." Yami said. He draws a card to refill his empty hand by one card. And then plays it. It's a magic card called, 'Reborn the Monster.' "I bring back my Dark Magician." Then Yamis Dark Magician reappears on the field (3700/3100). Then ended his turn.  
  
"Nice job Yami. But I'm afraid you still lost." Chinteliko draws a card and places it into his hand without looking at it. Then plays a magic card called, 'Monstrous Fighting Rage." It doubles the abilities of his attacking monster. "Sorry, Yami, but I love overkills." Then he gave a hideous laughter as he send his newly improved Dragon Zodiac (6500/6000) to attack Yamis Dark Magician.  
  
Just then, Yami flips over one of his hidden trap cards, and the attack was stopped.  
  
"What?" Chinteliko was surprised.  
  
"It's my new trap card, 'Reverse Flush.'" My defending monster is still alive. But the damages that you try to send to me, is sent straight back to you, doubled."  
  
"Shit."  
  
They watch as the attack heads straight for Chinteliko. Chinteliko doesn't have his Annihilation card in his hand, and feels tremendous amount of pain, as the attack vaporizes him.  
  
8 Yami-Yugi: 780 Chinteliko: 0  
  
In an area that looks like a graveyard, Chinteliko looks around, wondering where's he at. "I can't believe I lost."  
  
Then he turns around, to find himself staring at the face of the Reaper of the Cards.  
  
"Hey, are you two okay?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I am." Joey went. "Hey, you won my card back." Yugi hands Joey his Annihilation card. When he defeated Chinteliko, Chincha disappeared with him, leaving only his deck and Zodiac Tied.  
  
"Hey, Yugi. Did you get my card too?" Yugi hands Tea her Angel Serick card.  
  
"Where's Chincha?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"By the way, where's the rest of my cards you barrowed from by bribing with food?" Joey asks.  
  
"And the ones you barrowed from me by promising to leave me alone?" Tea demanded.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll both get them back. Let's go home so I can separate them out over there."  
  
Joey then went, "sounds like a plan. Hey, on the way their, lets stop by a store and grab some munchies, hey? What do yeah say?"  
  
THE END OF THE SHADOW WAR 


End file.
